Color image forming devices are known in which a number of developing cartridges are arranged in line in an insertable/removable manner. These developing cartridges supply toner to the surface of an image carrier of a photoconductor cartridge. The developing cartridges may be arranged in line in an insertable/removable manner. The combination of the image carriers and the developing cartridges and other components can be referred to generally as image forming devices (including but not limited to devices such as laser printers).
In one example of an image forming device, a developing cartridge includes a toner supply. The developing cartridge includes a toner storage and developer carrier that carries the toner. The toner is carried on the surface of a developer carrier. The toner is supplied to a static latent image present on the surface of the image carrier when the developer carrier contacts the surface of the image carrier. This occurs during the rotation of the developer carrier. Accordingly, the static latent image on the surface of the image carrier is developed to an image formed by the developing powder. Next, the developing powder is transferred to paper, resulting in an image in developing powder (or toner) formed on the paper.
In addition, the photoconductor cartridge is insertable to and/or removable from the color image formation device. While the photoconductor cartridge is installed in the color image forming device, a gear on the image carrier is directly engaged with a driving gear that is provided on the color image forming device body.
In at least one example, the developing cartridge is attached to the photoconductor cartridge by a guiding groove. Guiding projections may be provided on both lateral surfaces of the guiding groove. The guiding groove may be formed on a photoconductor cartridge frame. When installed and connected in this manner, a developing bias is applied to the developer carrier so that it carries the toner. The developing bias is provided from an electrode provided on the photoconductor cartridge frame. In addition, a developer carrier gear that is provided on the developer carrier is engaged with the gear of the image carrier. The developer carrier gear may be synchronized with the rotation of the photoconductor gear that is directly engaged to the driving gear. The driving gear may be provided on the body of the color image forming device. By this construction, the developer carrier rotates.